Kureno and Arisa: 30 Kisses
by Szabotage
Summary: Vignettes written for the 30 Kisses challenge, with the pair of Souma Kureno and Uotani Arisa Uochan. New Chapter! Arisa gets some sympathy from an unexpected quarter.
1. Break

Title: Break

Author/Artist: szabotage  
Pairing: Kureno/Arisa  
Fandom: Fruits Basket  
Theme: #1/Look Over Here

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki and her publishers and distributors. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

When the atmosphere at work got to be too much for Uotani Arisa, she took refuge outside the restaurant, out amongst the bustling potential customers. At least, that's how she liked to think of it, rather than loafing or goofing off. Not that she didn't do her share of that, but honestly, she liked to just stand outside, and watch the people go by for a few minutes. It somehow renewed her faith in humanity, and afterwards she was able to go back to waiting tables in a better humor. It was a trick Kyouko had taught her, years ago.

But today, as she shivered a little in the winter air and looked out into the post-lunchtime crowd hurrying back to their offices or worksites, a single man walked by, hands buried in his coat pockets, eyes trained on the pavement ahead of his feet, and she felt a shock run through her.

It was him, she was sure of it.

Arisa hadn't seen him in months, but that didn't matter. She'd recognize him anywhere. His height, the delicate way he moved, the wistful expression that would dance over his face…it was him. Kureno.

It had to be.

She wasn't sure what to do. If it were anyone else she knew and liked, she'd call out, and wave, or run to catch up. But she'd done that the last time she'd seen him, and he'd never come back to the corner shop where she once worked and where they had first met. And now, she didn't know what to do. She hated that feeling.

He obviously didn't realize she was there, standing on the same street as he was, less than a block away. That didn't surprise her: Kureno hadn't struck her as being the most observant of men. He always seemed to be a little absent-minded and preoccupied, which was one of the things she actually found so attractive about him. Today, though, he had a determined stride, and his face seemed troubled. His shoulders were hunched over, as if he was bearing a great weight. She wondered where he was going, and why. Which inevitably led to the other questions that had been haunting her since the last time she'd seen him.

Who was he, really? Was Touru right—was he related to Kyou? It was hard to believe that sweet gentle Kureno could have any connection to that rough, orange-haired loudmouth…but then, considering how different Yuki and those other cousins of his were, it might not be outside the realm of possibilities. Kureno certainly looked similar enough to Kyou; well, except for the hair, and the eyes, and the height—although if Kyon-kyon kept growing like that, he'd probably catch up.

Sometimes, she thought of asking Kyou or one of the others about Kureno, to see if maybe they were part of the same family, as Touru had claimed. But the Souma boys were really tight-lipped about their family—she didn't remember any of them mentioning their parents or siblings at all, even in passing. Most guys would at least be complaining sometimes…that was part of being a teenager. Come to think of it, Kyou and the Prince didn't even live with their parents, did they? They were boarding with that weird writer-guy, same as Touru. It was all very strange. She couldn't ask them. In some ways, she hoped that Touru was wrong, and that Kureno had no connection to that family.

Besides, Kyou would tease the hell out of her if it turned out she really was in love with his cousin or whatever the relationship was…and then she'd have to beat some sense into him. Again.

The questions nagged at her, as she stood there and watched him make his way up the hill towards the business district: why hadn't Kureno come back to the store after that time? Had she scared him off? Was Saki right—could he be married or something like that? Or was he just not interested?

It bothered her, the not-knowing. And what bothered her more was that she had been bothered by the situation. After all, what did she care? They were barely acquainted. She'd only met him twice and that was hardly enough time to make an educated impression about a guy. Seeing him in her dreams every night didn't count, unfortunately.

He was walking faster now. If she ran, she could catch up to him. If she shouted, maybe he'd notice her. If she pressed the issue, maybe she'd find out that it had all been some big mistake, that he didn't like her, that he was married or something, that he'd been humoring some silly high-school girl…

_Look over here—I'm waiting for you. Come finish what you started…_once more, she felt his fingers, delicate as a bird's, teasing up her chin and saw his face leaning down towards her.

But he walked on, unknowing. And she turned to go back to her tables, and customers, and a life made somehow darker.

FIN


	2. In the Twilight

Title: In the Twilight  
Author/Artist: szabotage  
Pairing: Kureno/Arisa  
Fandom: Fruits Basket  
Theme: #4 Our Distance and That Person

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya Natsuki, her publishers and distributors. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of profit.

Spoilers: Some spoilers for later Furuba chapters.

The Souma house is full of mysteries. I myself am one of them. But now it seems I have a secret of my own. The window is open to the deepening twilight and from one of the houses across the garden I can hear the winsome sound of a violin, its melody echoing the longing in my heart. My fingers work the scrap of paper that girl has given me. Akito was right. Tohru Honda is dangerous.

As I return back to my desk and my duties, I notice that the button is missing from my favorite shirt. I suppose that I could get one of the servants to fix it quite easily, but I haven't had it done. It's a small thing, a silly thing, really. But it reminds me of that day and of Her and of my secret.

It was all so unexpected, that day. Akito likes me to stay close at hand, so there is rarely any variety in my schedule. But she had a physical scheduled for that day and Hatori would be in attendance. So I suddenly had a day to myself, a small moment of freedom. I'm not sure, but I wonder if Hatori suggested the idea. I can't say I know him very well, but I remember when we were boys that he seemed like a very kind person, much nicer than Ayame, who cared little about other people's feelings, or Shigure, who could not be trusted.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I wanted to go out, away from the family compound, that much was certain, but then what? This is always my dilemma when I have free time. I know very few people outside of our family, and Akito doesn't like me dealing much within the family. She's being over-protective, but that was always her nature. I've been able to bear the solitude quite cheerfully, I think, but when my time is my own, I find myself drawn outside to the noise and bustle of the city streets. I can never really be a part of that world, but at least I can walk among them, the normal people, and for a while feel like one of them.

I remember feeling a little bit spoiled as I walked out of the gate. Only ten days before I'd been sent out on a mission. Despite her fragile health, Akito has a taste for snacks. It seems Hatori finally got tired of having to come in after one of Akito's sugar-binges and told the kitchen staff to throw out or give away the house supply of sweets. Akito was livid when she found out. Not trusting the servants, she let me go out, very late that evening, to replenish the larder. I had no idea what I was doing and made a great fool of myself in front of the very pretty store clerk, who laughed at me as she helped me put my purchases in a basket. I didn't mind, though. She had a lovely laugh and a sweet smile. I've dreamt of that smile often since then.

Who could have thought it? Who could have known? Her smile was my secret.

I'll admit I went by the convenience store, hoping to see that smile again, but a furtive glance through the window only provided a male clerk. I laughed at myself then and kept walking. Some things are best kept to dreams.

I enjoyed pacing up and down the streets. The day was getting hot, but there were still all kinds of people around. Sometimes, I would watch them—the man in the business suit, talking rapidly into his cell phone as he raced to some important meeting; a group of housewives strolling together, gossiping, their arms full of groceries; children running, playing, laughing. I could close my eyes and listen to that joyous cacophony surrounding me. It was life, real life, and for a moment I was part of it.

The day was steamy. A haze was growing over the city. I hadn't expected to go out, so I was not really dressed for the weather. No matter how warm the day may be, the houses on the Souma estate stay fairly cool, especially the main house. Because of her delicate health, poor Akito can't tolerate the heat. I wasn't used to it, but it felt good. I could feel the sweat starting, my shirt sticking a little to my skin.

I was startled when a sudden tug pulled me backwards. The button popped off my shirt then, falling unnoticed to the ground. A brief wave of fear hit me, and I turned, apprehensive, to see who had grabbed me.

She smiled then, her sweet smile. It was her. The pretty clerk from the convenience store.

I was surprised, naturally. What you want and what you expect are often two very different things, and I certainly hadn't expected to meet her again. She was panting—she'd evidently run after me for a couple of blocks. I'd heard someone calling, but didn't think they were referring to me. It was charming, watching her smile and laugh and try to catch her breath all at the same time.

She still had her hair tied back. I wondered fleetingly what it would look like unbound. It was blonde in a way that couldn't be natural, but it looked good on her. She was wearing some kind of uniform, complete with an apron and a very short skirt that showed off her legs quite nicely.

Somehow, I found myself asking her to join me for lunch. Perhaps it was wrong of me, but I thought it would be harmless. This was my day of freedom, and this girl, who ran and cursed and laughed so unselfconsciously, represented everything I loved about being "outside". Akito need never know.

The meal started out well enough. Her name was Arisa Uotani, she was 17 years old, and seemed to be quite a hard worker, holding down two jobs as well as going to high school. She didn't complain or boast about it, either, which impressed me. The world is as the world is. She was in turns vibrant and shy, but she had an air of courage about her that was very admirable.

It was when I spoke of myself that things went awry. What little I could say about my life seemed to surprise her, and at some point, my words made her angry. She stood, shouted at me and then left the table, deaf to the whispers around us.

I sat there for a moment in shock. No one had ever told me my smile was sad or my words inappropriate. Even Akito usually spares me the unthinking cruelty she visits on the others. But she didn't even hesitate to say what she thought. She was open and honest and so very beautiful…and willing to walk away.

I think perhaps that was the moment when I fell in love with her.

I did manage to catch up with her. Her fury was really something to see—her eyes flashed amidst her tears in the most appealing way. But my time with Akito has taught me how to deal with anger, and she calmed down quickly once I apologized. Then she laughed, and for a moment, I forgot myself and laughed with her. For a precious instant, I could forget who I was and what I was, and just "be".

I don't remember reaching for her hand. It was just there, in mine, just like it was supposed to be. Did she move closer, or did I? I don't remember that, either. I do remember bending to kiss her. What would have happened if I had?

In the end, I had to turn away. The world is as the world is. Akito was waiting for me when I returned home, and I knew at that moment that I could not let myself see Arisa Uotani again.

Afterwards, the days dragged and the solitude that I thought I was enduring so well began to close in on me. I was trying so hard to forget, and to be content once more. But the Honda girl made her way in here to see me, and in her artful innocence, gave me hope for something I should not hope for.

Here in the twilight, a violin sings and my hand plays with a scrap of paper that I cannot seem to throw away. For of the many mysteries within this house of secrets, this one is by far the most precious to me.

FIN


	3. In the Hands of Mine Enemy

Title: In the Hands of Mine Enemy  
Author/Artist: Maria Szabo  
Pairing: Kureno/Arisa  
Fandom: Fruits Basket  
Theme: #2/News; letter  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki and her publishers and distributors. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

_He's betrayed you, Akito._

It had been Momiji, of all people, who had put the idea into Shigure's head, and for the life of him, he couldn't drop the thought. The possibility excited him, enthralled him, gave him a sense of purpose again.

He waited now, at the main house, patiently, his heart racing. No, he'd never expected something like this to fall into his lap, but he certainly wouldn't hesitate to make use of the information when the right time presented itself.

He'd actually only wanted a copy of the DVD that Momiji had made of his cousins' school play so that he could tease Yuki and Kyou about it. It was just harmless fun. Yuki would pretend that he didn't care, then go back to his room and stew about it, and Kyou would throw one of his temper tantrums, threaten to beat someone up, and then somehow find a way to blame Yuki for the problem.

The play itself had been amusing. He'd taken a peek at Touru's script beforehand, but what had resulted onstage bore little resemblance to the written product. There had either been a lot of ad-libbing or a lot of re-writing going on there. That strange Saki-chan had been an odd choice for the main character of Cinderella, but he had to admit she looked fetching in that costume ("Another example of my genius!" Ayame had exclaimed when he mentioned the design weeks before, "Gothic-lolita will be all the rage!"), and he even managed to make a few notes about her that he could apply to one of the characters in the new novel he was writing. Yuki could act. Kyou could not—neither could Touru for that matter. That Yankee friend of Touru's gave it a good shot, but had gotten distracted and in frustration had spouted off in a personal monologue that had interrupted the play.

"'I want to meet with you…come see me…' Strange to hear her say that. What in the world?"

"It's true love! And when he sees this…" Momiji had laughed merrily and smirked at Touru, who blushed and shook her head at him. But that boy was never one to keep a secret, and as soon as Touru had left the room to get some tea for them, Shigure pressed the issue.

"What's this about Uotani, then? Who's she talking about?"

"Oh, it's classic!" Momiji's eyes lit up. "You'd never guess!"

"Then tell me."

"Nope."

He thought a minute. "It's not me, is it?"

"Ha, ha! Shigure, she can't stand you!"

He had picked up on that. The girl didn't trust him, and was the kind to let him know that to his face. He didn't like it, but he respected her all the more for it. "Someone in the audience?"

"He wasn't there." Momiji wasn't going to tell him, but he could narrow down the suspects.

"Someone we know, though?"

"Mmm." He nodded. "All in the family, you might say. But I'm still not gonna tell you."

"Brat." Shigure swatted at him with the book he was perusing, but the boy dodged easily. "Keep your secrets. I don't care."

He stuck out his tongue at this, and gathered up his backpack. "Tell Touru I can't stay, okay? I need to drop off these copies…Kazuma-san wanted one, and I made one for Ha-san and Aya-san, too."

"But you have four there…who's the other one for?"

"Oh, that's for Kureno…" he babbled, and then stopped suddenly. "I mean, for Kureno to give to Akito. Don't you think Akito would like to see it?"

"You're not supposed to be talking with Kureno…why not give it directly to Akito?"

"Ah, well, you know…" he looked a little sad. "I'm not exactly a favorite."

_And the last time you were with her alone, she beat you._ It was true, he supposed, that Momiji wasn't one of Akito's favorites. But it wasn't like him to try to avoid her, either. And why give it to Kureno? Momiji spent most of his time living in Hatori's house—couldn't he have him pass the DVD on if he didn't want to see Akito?

That's when it hit him.

_She's in love with _Kureno_? How the hell…_

Actually, the entire concept of that loud, brash, yakuza-wanna-be together with his quiet nemesis was laughable. But opposites have been known to attract. He certainly wrote about the subject often enough. The question was whether Kureno felt the same way towards Uotani. Momiji had evidently thought so, otherwise he wouldn't be trying to pass on her not-so-subtle message to him. And how on earth had those two managed to ever even meet? Kureno almost never left Akito's side…

_It all fits_, he thought, as he watched the sun flit across the floorboard of the foyer in Akito's house. Something was going on…Akito had complained to him that Kureno had seemed out of sorts, back in the summer when she came to the beach house. But she thought it was because Ren had been making advances at him again. _And to be fair, Ren probably was._ But evidently Ren wasn't the woman Akito had to be worried about. He'd thought at the time that Akito was just being insecure.

Now it was just a question of how to use this information to his best advantage.

The shoji panel slid open, and Akito wandered in, her eyes reflecting another sleepless night. For a moment, he felt a brief stab of pity. Once again, that strange protective urge that he'd felt since childhood for her threatened to engulf him. _If only she…_but then Kureno followed silently in her wake, taking his customary place in the corner. His eyes met Shigure's for a mere second, and in them was reflected a lifetime of suspicion and dislike.

_And you're trying to protect her from _me_, little bird?_ Forget pity. He was going to enjoy sharing the news, when the time finally came.

FIN


	4. Gift

Title: Gift

Author/Artist: Maria Szabo  
Pairing: Kureno/Arisa  
Fandom: Fruits Basket  
Theme: #3/Jolt!  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki and her publishers and distributors. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

He felt a jolt as the boy accosted him, a slim hand pulling out his waistband, and then a cool, smooth feeling at the small of his back.

Kureno looked around in surprise, and the sound of a chuckle drew his glance downwards. Momiji was standing there, a smile on his face and a look of defiance in his eyes.

"It's a gift," he said, "from Touru."

Before Kureno could reply, he had bounded down the hall, laughing.

_That boy_. He shook his head. Although Momiji had inherited his German mother's blond good looks, his personality was eerie similar to his father's. Kureno was just old enough to remember the scandal he had caused when he came home from his studies overseas, bringing his foreign wife with him. He would have been disowned, had it not been for the fact that the child she bore had been afflicted with the Curse.

But what was this case that he had stuck in his waistband? It looked like a disc of some kind—a CD-Rom or DVD? Why on earth would Touru want to give him something like that?

_Watch it and see_.

With a frown, he walked back to his office and placed the disc on a shelf. It was New Year's and Akito was out-of-sorts. He needed to settle her down, and then check to see that the others were not too disturbed by last night's banquet, when Akito had assaulted Yuki. Ayame had seemed particularly disturbed, and it would take some behind-the-scenes maneuvering to keep things quiet in the main house.

But that's what he was there for. Damage control.

It was well into the next day when he finally had a chance to sit down and watch the contents of the disc. At first, he was puzzled, for it seemed to be a recording of a school play. It was not until a strangely-dressed Yuki appeared that it occurred to him that it was the school that his cousins had attended. Like his older cousins, Kureno had gone to an all-boys school. The fuss that Akito had made over Yuki's decision to attend a co-ed institution still gave him headaches.

But the boy seemed to have prospered there, and with the exception of Honda Touru, it seemed that the family secret had stayed intact. Kyou had been put in the same school at Shigure's insistence (Kureno was sure that was more for Shigure's amusement than any concern for the boy himself. The cat was, after all, the cat; and dogs as a rule were not friendly with them), and Momiji and Hatsuharu had followed the next year. By that time, Akito was used to the idea, although she had insisted on attending their incoming ceremony.

"Is it really necessary?" he had asked her, the night before, his hands stroking the nervousness from her shoulders. "You know how crowds upset you…"

"I am head of the family. I want to see." She shook off his caresses impatiently. "They're pushing me, I know it. But if they see me there, it'll make them think twice. And besides, I want to meet her."

"Her?"

"That girl. The one Shigure took in." There was a flash of jealousy in Akito's eyes, quickly hidden. "I want to see what she is like. It seems Yuki is quite taken with her."

_At least, that's what Shigure claimed_, he thought, as he turned his attention back to the strange drama playing out on his computer. To be fair, at least the day had not gone badly. Akito was piqued at him for not wanting to attend, so she'd ordered him to stay and home and had gone with Shigure to the school. She'd come home in a good humor—it seemed Honda Touru was a rather simple girl, and that Yuki was in "no danger".

He never understood how it was that Akito was able to read all of them so accurately—not only the Juunishi, but every person in the clan as well. Her ability dazzled him, but frightened him as well, for she used the trait like a weapon.

"_What's with the long face? It's supposed to be your ball!"_

His breath caught in his throat. _That voice_…

She stood there on the stage, ridiculously dressed but showing off those wonderful legs, and berating an irritated-looking Kyou. He suddenly felt a surge of anger towards the boy.

His attention was now riveted on the screen. She strutted, she scowled and threw out her lines like they were nothing in front of all those people. It was amazing. But their words…

"_Yeah, why don't you go out to the convenience store and buy yourself some "friendliness"?"_

Did Kyou know about them? And Momiji…oh, God. Who else? If Akito found out…

"_I want to meet…I want to meet…COME SEE ME…HEY!"_

Suddenly it was summer, and he was walking down a street all unaware, and a pretty blonde girl in a miniskirt ran up behind him and pulled at his shirt and he wanted her so badly, more than anything he'd ever wanted since the curse was lifted from him…

A kiss, unclaimed, was still waiting.

He lowered his head into his hands. This was not right. She still hoped to see him, that badly? She still felt the same way that he did? And he…was not free to love her.

With shaking hands, he looked up a number and picked up the phone. This could not go on. He needed to break his silence and there was only one person he could talk to about this.

_Honda Touru….what have you done? _


	5. Sympathy

Title: Sympathy

Author/Artist: Maria Szabo  
Pairing: Kureno/Arisa  
Fandom: Fruits Basket  
Theme: #5 "Ano Sa" Hey, You know…

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the property of Takaya Natsuki, her publishers and distributors. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of profit.

Spoilers: Some spoilers for later Furuba chapters

Time, it seemed, was always so much sweeter when it was stolen. Not that that was a good excuse to skip class again, but Uotani Arisa took what she could get.

She probably wasn't missing much. They'd just had a test the day before and the teacher wouldn't be so sadistic as to give them a pop-quiz the morning after. And it wasn't like the subject was important—she doubted that Classical Japanese was something she'd need once she graduated. Arisa was all about practicality.

She'd slipped off to one of her favorite spots, a rooftop that none of the teachers seemed to want to check. Probably because you had to climb a ladder to get there, she thought. It wasn't worth their trouble to hunt her down.

That thought reminded her of something else, and she braced herself for the inevitable wave of grief. It didn't seem that _he_ thought she was worth the trouble to hunt down, either. And that hurt, more than she could imagine anything hurting her.

She'd really made a fool of herself the other day, during the play, shouting out for him like that in front of God and Everybody. It had come out of nowhere and she was as surprised as anyone else when it had happened. It could have been that she was taking her anger out on Kyon again, she thought wryly. He was so much fun to rile up, and when he came out in costume that night, it hit her just how similar he looked to Kureno, and it all went downhill from there.

Firmly commanding herself not to start tearing up again (and privately damning the man who could move her enough to do something so stupid), she walked around the perimeter of the roof. It had rained two nights before, so it wasn't as dusty as it usually was.

A noise startled her, and she turned quickly. If it was a teacher, she would be so screwed… there wasn't a way off the roof except to climb down the ladder, unless she cared to jump a couple of stories. Arisa wasn't up to those odds.

A shock of very white, somewhat spiky hair came peeking over the edge of the roof, and she breathed a sigh of relief. That was no teacher. It was one of the younger Souma kids, the taller one who didn't dress like a girl.

He was almost up the ladder completely before he noticed her. Unlike the little blonde kid who was always chattering, this guy usually didn't have a lot to say. He was once again bending the dress code to the breaking point, his uniform shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black muscle-tee underneath, brightened by the glitter of some gold chains, his pants baggier than normal and where on earth did he find those boots?

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Skipping out?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." He walked across the roof over to where she was standing and looked out over the campus. "I like the view here."

"Me, too. Where'd you get those boots?"

He blinked. "They were a gift."

"They're really nice."

"Yeah. She's got a good eye."

Arisa wasn't sure who "she" was, but this guy usually spoke cryptically, so she didn't worry about it.

"Yuki doing okay? Haven't seen him lately."

"The Prince? Oh, he's okay. Kyou's being a pain in the ass, but what else is new?"

"That's the cat for you." There was a touch of disdain in his voice.

"Cat?"

A flash of something went across his face. "A…nickname. Family thing."

It made sense, she supposed. Come to think of it, Kyon and the Prince were always hissing names at each other. "Oh, I get it. It's like the way he's always calling the Prince a rat, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. They've always fought, like a cat and mouse, so the names kinda stuck."

She laughed. "It must be nice, coming from a big family like that."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"No!" She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Something about this boy, she didn't know what, always made her want to go into her gang-stance. "I was an only child, and my Dad was, too. Not much of a family."

"And your Mom?" It was almost like he didn't want to say it, but it came out anyway. His glance was furtive.

"Oh. Her. Nah, she ran off, back when I was a kid." Arisa gave him a half-hearted grin. "Had better things to do, I guess."

"I'm sorry," he replied, quietly. It sounded like he meant it. "I guess that's why…"

"Why what?"

"Nothing," he moved closer to her and considered her for a moment. "I liked your performance, in the play. You were good."

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "Just embarrassed myself in front of the whole school is what I did."

He shook his head, slowly, the white hair playing against the black as the wind picked it up. She wondered once again how he had managed to dye it so perfectly without any blending. Maybe it was professionally done? The Soumas were rich, after all, everyone knew that…

"I think I would have done the same thing, if I'd had the chance, and if I knew she would listen. Waiting is the worst thing, especially when you don't know what you're waiting for. It just makes me crazy. And when you got up there and shouted that, I was like…yeah! Me, too!" A smile played across his lips and his eyes met hers, a little shyly. "I wish I could have done that."

"It was stupid."

"It was perfect. Whoever that guy is, I hope he heard you."

It was just a small thing, but the day suddenly seemed a little brighter, a little better. Oh, I've got it bad, she thought, grasping at straws like this. But she somehow didn't care.

To be continued


End file.
